Marco Polo
by x.Kaze-chan
Summary: “Let me give you some advice, when you encounter a one night stand—it’s a sign that it’s going to be more than just a one night stand,” his words sounded wise until he continued talking. “But then again, it could mean absolutely nothing too!" //SasuSaku//


Summary: "Let me give you some advice though, when you encounter a one night stand—it's a sign that it's going to be _more_ than _just_ a one night stand," his words sounded almost wise, until he continued talking. "But then again, it could mean absolutely _nothing_ too!" /SasuSaku/

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Rating: M (contains content not suitable for children; rated M for safety)

* * *

_**Marco,  
Polo. **_

* * *

_Everybody's making love 'cause love is free. _

X

_Two Weeks Ago—_

Sunlight hit the lids of her eyes and she groaned quietly as she threw an arm over her face instinctively, trying to block out the remnants of morning sunlight that slipped through the thin ivory colored curtains of the hotel. Almost as soon as the image of the curtains hit her eyes—she snapped her eyes open, jade colored orbs widening in size as she tried to process in just _what the hell_ was happening. Her eyes flew from the curtains, to the coffee colored walls, down to the furniture before her eyes landed on the mess of clothing on the carpet.

Her bra—her expensive Victoria's Secret _Dream Angels_ bra—was lying all too prettily by the chair near the window, unhooked with the size 34B cups facing up proudly. She tried to imagine a plausible situation to why her bra would end up on the floor that way without assuming that she slept with someone. _Okay, um, there's always…I was just so goddamned tired, I stripped and threw my clothes on the floor and fell onto the bed! _That foreplay worked up until she saw her discarded matching Victoria's Secret panties slightly folded and hanging off the armrest of the chair, her emerald colored off the shoulders mini dress strewn messily across the carpeting—she would _never_ do that to the stinking expensive one thousand dollar dress!

Her black pumps were knocked off and lying far apart from each other—as if hastily _kicked_ off her feet. For the time being, she still went with her sleepy explanation, and it was still working quite well for her until she laid eyes upon a pair of black briefs. _Oh…my…god…! Please, tell me, I didn't sleep with—! _

"…_Hnn_…"

She froze on her spot in the bed—sheets drawn all the way up her body until her chin, her legs crossed and her arms wrapped protectively around her chest under the sheets. Her jade eyes squeezed tight, waiting for…whoever that man _was_ to say something and potentially give her a heart attack. Currently though, in her mind, she was debating who should get dressed first and who should leave the hotel room first. Her father would not react prettily if he might be in the hallway early morning and catch his precious youngest child and only daughter with a _man _coming out of her hotel room this time in the morning.

_He could close his eyes and wait for me to grab my clothes and run to the bathroom to change while he changes outside. Or, I could just grab my clothes without saying anything—run to the bathroom, and then run out of this hotel room _madly_. Or I could hit him with something on the head to make him forget this ever happened, oh my goodness, I _like_ this idea!_

Before she could find something suitable to hit him with though, his voice broke into her thoughts and she nearly urged herself to have another romp with him and proclaim that it was the hormones from last night's drunken adventure acting up again. His voice was silky smooth, deep and vibrating sounding, and just the sound of him speaking was absolutely luxurious—until she registered the _words_ he said.

"I had sex with you."

_Oh my god. I need to get out. _Now_. _

* * *

_Present—_

"_Attention all passengers, the flight from Oto to Konoha set to depart at 2:35 P.M. this afternoon has been delayed. New estimated departure time will be at 2:55 P.M. this afternoon. We apologize for the inconvenience and thank you for choosing Otogakure Domestic Airlines." _

A groan escaped from full, pale pink colored lips as jade green eyes closed briefly before opening again. "You have got to be kidding me, this cannot be happening," Sakura murmured as she took another sip from her near empty bottle of water. Her flight had been delayed for the second time that day. The first time it was only delayed for five minutes—she was okay with relaxing for another five minutes, but now that the five minutes extended to about twenty minutes, she was an unhappy woman.

She kicked her brown leather 4" heel booties onto the marble floor before shifting uncomfortably in her seat, looking at the empty seats on her left and right before sighing loudly. Just because she had pink hair, people were afraid to approach her. She wasn't alien, and she wasn't psycho, _jeez_. Besides for her features, she didn't look as if she came from outer space, _did she_? She sighed again before running a black manicured nailed hand through straight waist length hair. She didn't have any bangs; her hair was parted in the middle and was layered evenly.

She looked at the passing people in front of her and hard jade eyes softened when she watched a little boy trip over his luggage and his little sister clambered over clumsily to help him up. She smiled, at least that brightened her mood a little bit. She shifted again slightly before adjusting her dark brown leather jacket, pulling the zipper lower and adjusting the front buckle of the jacket. Her slender, major gym timed legs moved inside the restrictions of her dark wash skinny jeans. She pulled her white tank top inside the jacket up a little it as it was starting to show more cleavage than she'd liked.

In her movement, she suddenly caught sight of a love struck looking receptionist and she inwardly scoffed before trailing her eyes over to the man the receptionist was gushing over. He had midnight black hair with tints of blue that was messily tousled and spiked in weird places—resembling a chicken. His skin was pale as…as _vampire_ skin and brought out his features, he was toweringly tall at about 6'4'' or so. And his eyes were a dark shade of obsidian. He was dressed in a white polo, baggy dark wash jeans, and black leather shoes and strangely resembled the man she—_I slept with? _

Before her eyes could pop out even more, she'd already stood up, hastily packing her belongings, shoving her book and glasses into the Louis Vuitton duffel bag before grabbing it and made a hasty exit from the man, walking out of the gate and moving to take a place in the bar nearby. _Labyrinth—_the name of the bar, she took note before moving to an empty booth and sat down, the bartender walking over to her. The bartender had spiky silver hair, dark onyx eyes, and half his face was covered by his long turtle neck.

She saw the shape of lips lift upwards under the material of the turtle neck as he raised two fingers up to salute to her, "Yo! What can I get for you pretty lady? Are you here by yourself? That seems a little bit unsafe for someone as petite as you, don't you think? Always fly with a buddy!" he gave out a low chuckle, as if laughing at some amazing joke he'd made. She crinkled her nose a little bit before sending out a small, nervous laughter of her own.

"Ahaha…_right_. Um, I'm just here for a solo vacation, I'm heading back to Konoha, it's pretty near. Needed some time off from all the craziness of life, you know?" she laughed again as she watched him nod appreciatively towards her. "And contrary to your point of view, I am not petite. I'm actually 5'4" plus four inches with these boots, and I know self defense, so I'm pretty safe."

The bartender chuckled softly, cleaning a glass absentmindedly before placing it on the counter and sent another charming hidden smile, "That's good to hear. It'd be a shame if someone got their grimy hands on someone so pretty. Now, what would you like to drink?" she read his name tag—_Kakashi_, and noted his name in her mind for future references. He was sure easy to talk to, and a little bit of a flirt, and maybe if she estimated right, a slight pedophile if he's hitting on her since he seems to be over thirty five and she was twenty three, but that's alright, for now at least.

"Just some water, please. I'm actually here to run from someone," at the arch in his brow, she sighed before entrusting her secret to a total stranger, "Kakashi, right? Well, I don't know how you'll look at this but, I just nearly crossed roads with a man I slept with two weeks ago. That is bizarre, and uncalled for. I mean, sure, there may be lots of people with pale skin, dark hair with blue tints, and obsidian eyes lurking around this virus infested airport, but come on, I'm sure I can tell apart a man I slept with and someone I don't know."

Kakashi looked at her before pouring her some water in the glass of ice and boomed in laughter. The other occupants in the bar looked at him strangely before ignoring him. "Ah, the tragic one night stand story! I understand your predicament, Miss. You see, as a handsome bachelor such as myself, I often break hearts like you do. Let me give you some advice though, when you encounter a one night stand—it's a sign that it's going to be _more_ than _just_ a one night stand," his words sounded almost wise, until he continued talking. "But then again, it could mean absolutely _nothing_ too!" and he continued to burst out in another fit of laughter.

This time, she decided promptly that she wasn't going to laugh with him. She zipped her mouth and refused to say another word, lifting the glass of water to her lips. "Say, pretty lady, about the description of your man earlier, does he look a little bit like that fellow over there?" Kakashi raised a long finger to point at someone at the open entrance. Sakura froze before hesitantly rotating her neck to look at where his finger pointed at. She gaped for a couple moments, seeing an imaginary pencil drawing a pretty circle around the man's head, and continuing to draw flashing arrows at his face.

It took her two more minutes to close her mouth, a couple seconds to begin blinking again, and one more second for her to stand up from the booth, slap a wad of cash onto the counter, and make haste to the bathroom, nearly tripping on her Louis Vuitton duffel bag before grabbing it. "Distract him for like, five minutes!" she whispered to Kakashi who continued smiling widely at her beneath the turtle neck.

"Of course, of course. I'll distract him!"

* * *

Sasuke made his way over to the booth, dropping his briefcase onto the stool beside him gracefully. When he looked up, he was near the verge of falling backwards onto the floor. There was the face of the bartender, not an inch away from him. When the bartender was sure he'd managed to get Sasuke's attention, he chuckled at him. "Why, hello there good sir! Are you here today for a nice little beverage or are you on the run from an ex-one night stand?"

Sasuke cringed at the man, giving him a blank stare before reading his name tag. _Kakashi_. Yup, that sounded like a name for a smoker. "…Vodka." he stated simply before slapping some money onto the counter. Kakashi faked a heartbroken look, failing at making small talk with his customer. Sasuke watched him pour some vodka into his glass, a dejected look on the bartender's face. "…What do you mean, on the run from an ex-one night stand…?" he questioned slowly.

Kakashi's eyes lit up so instantaneously, Sasuke almost had the urge to grab the glass vodka and make a run for it. The bartender raised his index finger into the air comically, as if about to state something important. "Ah! Yes, yes, you ask of what I mean? Well, just a couple seconds ago, I was serving a pretty girl who confided in me confidentially that she was here to hide from a man that she slept with two weeks before! Actually, he matched your description! Pale skin, dark hair with blue tints, and obsidian eyes!"

Sasuke did a replay—taking in the silver haired bartender's words before his own obsidian eyes narrowed. "…_What_ did you say?" his voice was sharp, cold, and cut no slack on the bartender.

Kakashi gulped nervously, dropping the towel in his hand. "Uhh…I just served a pretty girl?" the next moment, his collar was suddenly being grabbed by his _customer_.

Sasuke glared at him dangerously before gritting out to him deeply, "Describe her."

Kakashi laughed, "Now, now, no need to resort to violence—!" at the sight of the boy's glare, he immediately recoiled, "But you know, maybe she'll be happy a guy like you wants to know the time of day! Uh, she has long straight pink hair, about waist length, its _pink_. And green eyes. Light green. She told me she's about… 5'4''. Curvy, round hips, uh, nicely toned legs, small waist, and her breasts—I couldn't see her breasts, she had a jacket on so…"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes further at the bartender, leaning over the counter in an intimidating manner. "…_Where is she_?" he grounded out. Kakashi gulped before pointing to the bathroom, promptly having his collar freed. He fell off his tippy toes and sighed in relief before ducking under the counter to 'pick up the towel.'

Without another word, Sasuke downed his glass of vodka and walked to the bathroom—the _ladies'_ bathroom.

* * *

"Kya! What are you doing here? This is the _women's_ restroom, are you blind, you peeping tom?" a girl around the age of eighteen or so cried out as she stepped out of a stall. The bathroom was empty save for her and probably a pink haired girl. Sakura gulped inside her stall, already climbing onto the toilet, trying to hide her legs in case he looked under the door. Sakura widened her eyes when she heard a gruff voice speaking and the sound of heels clattering messily against the floor before a door slammed opened and closed.

"Haruno. I know you're here. Come out."

Sakura froze in her place on the toilet, almost tripping for a second before grabbing the wall beside her, balancing again. She calmed her breathing, quieting her breaths before closing her eyes. She heard him opening the doors of the other stalls before stopping in front of her stall—the only one that was closed. At this moment in time, she already stopped breathing unconsciously. Her eyes snapped open, a small bead of sweat about to roll down her forehead and then, a voice—

"Why the hell did you run out of the hotel room two weeks ago?"

She still chose not to reply, and as an idea popped into her head, she grinned progressively before coughing loudly, trying to put on a fake voice. "E-Excuse me Sir, but, are you talking to _me_? My name is not Haruno, I'm afraid. And Sir, please leave the restroom before I'm forced to report you!" she inwardly applauded herself, she sounded _fantastic_! Even _she_ didn't recognize her faked voice.

She heard shifting on the other side of door, "Aa. You heard nothing." and then, the sound of footsteps getting further and further away until she heard the sound of a door opening and closing once more. Almost immediately—she jumped off the toilet, onto the ground, and jumped up and down happily.

"Yay! I did it! Ah, I'm incredibly _smart_!" she cheered to herself before opening the door to the stall. Until she met the stern gaze of the very man she had tried to avoid. She gaped, her mouth opening, eyes widening, hands twitching. "You…y-you…you…! I…I…I…!" she blinked rapidly before making a rapid break to the door.

Sasuke watched her and chuckled darkly in amusement as he let her go, watching long strands of pink locks fly behind her before the door closed, and all visions of pink gone from his eyes.

But not from his _mind_.

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath in and out as she clutched a free hand to her chest, slouching down against the seat at her gate. _Oh my gosh that was a close call. What the hell is he doing here? Doesn't he have like…an expensive private jet or something? _She growled to herself inwardly before tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear. "This is awful…" she groaned as she took a look at her cell phone—2:48. She looked around expectantly, waiting for someone to announce that the flight was ready for boarding.

When she was sure there was no sign of boarding any time soon, she stood up and marched over to the information counter, giving the receptionist, a good stare down. As she arrived, the receptionist looked up, tucking light brown hair behind her ear nervously. Her name tag—_Moegi_. She seemed to be just shy of twenty, looking innocent enough. Probably never touched a glass of whiskey or kissed a boy. "Um, good afternoon, Miss, can I help you?" she asked, her tone quiet and reserved only for her to hear.

Sakura sighed, finding it hard to glare at a sweet face before sending Moegi a sugary smile. "Good afternoon, Moegi. Yes, you can help me. I was wondering when the flight would be ready to board. Surely we all have to board before it takes off in…_four_ minutes. Unless the flight is delayed, _again_." her smile was kind but her voice was annoyed.

Moegi gulped slightly, hearing the edge in the pinkette's tone. "R-Right, sorry, um…the flight is ready to board actually, we just had to make some arrangements for a passenger who requested to trade seats. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Miss. I'll announce the boarding right now." Sakura gave a satisfied nod before walking over to the seat again. She sighed out in relief as she slouched back in her seat, pulling out her ticket from her back pocket.

"_All passengers attending the flight from Oto to Konoha set to depart at 2:55, the plane is ready to board. Please do not rush; we will call the order in which boarding will commence. Please have your ticket out and ready to be checked. Will we please have all business-class passengers board the plane?" _Moegi spoke into the intercom as bustling started, people shifted as they stood, chattering starting to get louder with excitement.

Sakura stood up from her seat and picked up her carry-on before walking over to the gate, getting in line patiently. She tapped her feet to the rhythm of the music playing, licking her lips slightly before moving on in the line. A white polish nailed hand reached up to move some hair astray from her eyes as she finally arrived at the gate, she handed the man her ticket with a bright smile. He entered a number before returning her smile, "Enjoy your flight!" he called out to her as she waved bye before heading onto the plane.

_Finally!_

* * *

"Excuse me."

She looked up with a cheerful smile, "Yes?" but the smile was wiped off from her face when she saw who it was. Almost immediately as she had smiled—her expression changed to horror as she gaped at the man. "Oh my god. Please don't tell me you're sitting here," she pleaded as she stared up at him, her eyes slowly widening bigger and bigger.

When a smirk formed on his face she could only groan before moving over to the window seat, letting him have the aisle seat. She shuffled around for a bit before buckling up, trying to indulge in her magazine and avoid the dark haired man beside her as much as possible. She noticed at the corner of her eyes as he placed his laptop into the case and tucked it away under the seat in front of them safely. She shook her head inwardly, trying to distract herself while also mentally cursing the bartender back at the airport.

_He so totally did not keep his mouth shut. Some kind of handsome bachelor he is._

She narrowed her eyes, unconsciously fisting her hands into the magazine. An amused chuckle rang out and she forced herself not to ask him just what it was that he found so amusing. "Now that I have your attention," she cursed again inwardly, he caught her slight eye movement. "Answer the question I asked you before." His voice was demanding and he was not requesting her for anything, he was commanding her to do as he asked _or else_...well, who knew what.

She huffed before closing her eyes, promptly closing the magazine and setting it on her lap, crossing her arms. "I'm not required to answer anything I don't want to, _Uchiha-san_. Besides, it's best if we don't speak of that night ever again," she drawled out lazily, almost uncaringly as she opened her eyes to look out the thick window of the plane, the plane was still running, warming up to get a good start.

From beside her, his eyes narrowed dangerously and he turned to face her, even as she was facing away from him. "Why not? Is it that horrible for you to think about the night we had sex, _Haruno_?" he hissed out in slight narcissism. "We both know you enjoyed it, what with all those moans and cries, I would have thought you'd flat out ask me to marry you in the morning with one of those pregnant acts." She fell silent, and concentrated further on blocking all noise.

When she insisted on ignoring him, he continued speaking, determined to coax some sort of answer out of her. "But you ran away. Like a _coward_." He scowled, finishing up his last words before leaning back into his own seat. Finally, they felt the plane begin it's take-off, as announced over the intercom, and the flight attendants slowly prepared for their first round of snacks. From her seat right next to the window, she looked out at it absentmindedly, her hands clenched tightly and she bit her tongue inside her mouth, invisible sweat dripping down her forehead as she tried to close her arms.

Then, again—his voice in its regal sarcastic tone. "Afraid of flying, aren't you?"

She snapped her eyes open at last and turned to face him. "Doing the talking now, aren't you, Uchiha-san? I'm not scared of anything!" when a small bump made her jump in her seat slightly, his hand reached over and she flinched slightly when she felt it encompass her own left hand. Her eyes softened and he didn't speak either. They sat in peaceful silence for a couple of moments before she opened her mouth, gaze still drawn away. "It was wrong, you know that."

"No, I don't know that. I have no idea what you're trying to say. I'm not as smart as you think, _Sakura_," he responded to her smoothly, not looking at her either, their hands still connected underneath the arm rest between their first class seats.

She sighed before enunciating for him, even if she knew she didn't need to. "Your father is my father's biggest rival. Your brother was engaged to me for o_ne day_. I didn't know you even existed until I saw you at that meeting, then at that party, then...at the night of that party," she mumbled the last part incoherently.

He scoffed once, squeezing her hand as if mocking her. "So our fathers hate each other, that's such a big deal. _We'll_ become rivals when we inherit our respective companies. What will you do then? Avoid meetings with my company? You weren't really engaged to my brother, idiot. It was a ruse to spoil my father's plans of Itachi's arranged marriage and you know it. And who cares about the past, no one knew I existed, I was kept a secret so Itachi would have more publicity when he decided he wouldn't inherit the company. You know that I exist _now_."

"I'm not the only woman you've slept with. Why are you pursuing me so hard?"

"God damn it, _I don't know_. I'm pursuing you to find out why the hell I _am_ pursuing you," his reply was a surprise, and she hadn't expected it. She finally looked over at him in shock and he felt her stare upon him so he turned to meet her gaze, jade against onyx. She blushed slightly before fighting it from becoming more obvious.

"Then...why?" her voice was quiet now, not distinct against the sound of the other conversations going on around the cabin.

He took a small breath before smirking devilishly, "It's one of those _soul mate_ answers," he didn't miss a beat, matching each of her question with a swift, fast answer. And none of them failed to make her heart jump a couple beats ahead or even momentarily stop beating for a whole second or two.

She couldn't hold back shy smile. But her prideful self took over and she haughtily closed her eyes, slouching comfortably. "I have a meeting in three hours right after this flight. I'm going to sleep." She didn't bother to answer his last retort, and that was an answer in itself for the time being.

He gave her a disbelieving look before shaking his head, "Crazy woman. You honestly kill the mood real easily," but he didn't try to rouse her, and let her have her sleep.

Besides, he would see her in three hours after the flight anyway.

* * *

As they got off the plane, he nearly stalked her around as she made her way out of the baggage claim area, only having her duffel bag. He merely had a suitcase, signaling he was there for a short time, probably for some meeting with the _Oto Inc_. She had been at Oto for a vacation though, specifically requested by herself to take some time off after the events of that night. As a vein popped on her head, she mentally grinned as a play by play appeared in her mind.

She suddenly stopped walking, and she knew he wouldn't walk into her for Uchiha Sasuke had hawk like reflexes. She turned around to flash him a small smile, "Uchiha-san, I need to use the restroom. You can go on ahead to catch your cab," she acted out smoothly. _I could have tried an acting career in college, oh well. _She brushed off the childish thought before walking towards the restroom ahead of them, not even waiting for a reply from him.

"I'll wait outside at the cab pick up area."

She looked back slightly and blushed when their eyes met, hurrying to break the contact and nearly running towards the restroom now.

When did Uchiha Sasuke become so gullible? Surely he might have had some conviction that she was lying. Her eyebrows furrowed as she entered the restroom, giving a distracted smile towards an exiting woman. She felt bad and utterly guilty for lying to him. _Well, it's not like it's normal for someone to follow you around. Of course it's just logic that you'd shake them off any which way possible, right? _Dare she say it though, she enjoyed his humorous company.

She admitted, she liked him. And she knew he liked her with his confession on the plane earlier. So what was stopping them?

_Oh—Daddy dearest._

She scoffed at the thought of her abnormal father. He may seem like an elegant and refined man on the outside, but once they were at home with the rest of the family, her father became the most attentive father she'd ever known. He wasn't like those dads that left their kids alone due to business, even if he had a hell of a hectic schedule, he always found some time to _annoy_ her. He protruded into her personal life often, making sure there were no boyfriends as of late.

She'd never tell him about her adventurous night at the last dinner party two weeks ago though.

As she fixed herself in front of the mirror, her eyes came to attention at a purplish mark on the side of her neck. She blushed heavily when she realized it was a _hickey_. Of all things, for a hickey to mar her long, slender neck. She'd have to leave her hair down when she wore pretty little exposing dresses now.

She didn't know why, but she had a feeling he had left that hickey there that night to make sure she'd remember him.

And remember she did.

She groaned softly before picking up the duffel bag from the counter and made her way out of the restroom.

Was he really waiting at the cab pick up area?

She bit her bottom lip anxiously before confidently trudging towards the exit.

* * *

"I'll wait outside at the cab pick up area."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he watched her leave towards the restroom. She wasn't going to come back to meet him, he had a strangling sixth sense telling him this. When he caught her looking at him, he inwardly smirked charmingly. He had hooked her, that was obvious. He nearly let out an audible chuckle when he saw her panic and run into the restroom, giving a smile towards an exiting lady.

She was humorous, that was obvious. Then again, that was probably the reason why they ended up in bed together. She couldn't stop making him laugh. Honestly, Uchiha Sasuke laughing. It was that unbelievable that it was the only sensible reason why he bedded her. And also why he can't take her off his mind now.

One night stands were normal for him, he was used to waking up and leaving the other person on the bed cold. But this time, _she_ had left _him_. Perhaps that was why he was now ensnared in her love trap. He couldn't get enough of her in his mind, he needed more of her. He groaned when he remembered the sensuous time they had shared that night two weeks ago now buried deep in his memories and hurried to walk towards the outside for a fresh breather.

_Touch—_soft like satin_. _

_Smell—_strawberries and champagne_._

_Sight—_beautiful_._

_Hear—_angelic moans that drove him to the edge_._

_Taste—_ecstasy_. _

_Shit! _He needed to get her off his mind, right _now_. And at the perfect moment, his phone rang. He let out a thankful sigh and answered it. "Uchiha Sasuke, speak." His tone was commanding and haughty as ever. He spoke with utmost confidence, even if he had no idea who had called him, having forgotten to look at the caller ID in his reverie.

"_Speak? I'm your father, Sasuke. Don't use that tone with me." _Sasuke visibly flinched, taking the embarrassing hit silently. _"In other matters, I need you back at the company immediately. There are last minute plans we must arrange for the meeting in two hours. We need your signatures on some papers, and the point is, get your hide to the company right now!"_

He cursed inwardly, she had still not gotten out of the restroom. He was planning for a little successful love fest in the cab, too.

"_Sasuke, do you hear me? I said, now!"_

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Aa, I hear you." And with that, he hung up.

He left a lingering glance at the automatic doors and let out a sigh. He walked towards the cab waiting for him.

_I'll see you later then, Haruno._

* * *

As she finally exited the airport, her eyes glistened with confusion when she couldn't find the looming figure of him anywhere. _Did he leave before? _She was about to reach for her cell phone when she remembered they didn't have each others' numbers because well—it was supposed to be a one night stand, they weren't going to _exchange numbers_ and _talk _about their lovely drunken rendezvous.

She let out a soft sigh before calling for her cab. "What are you so disappointed about? This is what you wanted, to get him off your back. Be happy! Sheesh...I'm so different minded," she murmured to herself quietly, ignoring the weird stares she was receiving. When a cab pulled up, she quietly walked towards it, duffel bag in her left hand and cell phone in the other, still not tucked away back in her pocket. She was distracted as she sat inside the cab.

She still hadn't looked beside her, and it wasn't until she heard _his_ voice that she looked around in shock. "It's rude to ignore people, _Haruno_," she gaped, mouth wide open as the driver started to turn out of the curb, the cab slowly starting to drive. Sasuke smirked charmingly at her, "Thought I left you?"

She was still caught in the headlights for a minute or so before she finally replied. "What are you—! Hold up, where are you taking me? I have a meeting soon!" she frantically tried to tell the driver to stop, but the man just didn't listen to her, whistling innocently as he continued to drive to the appointed destination given to him by Sasuke earlier. Sakura glared at thin air before directing the glare at Sasuke, "This could be called kidnapping, you know! Seriously, let me down! _I have a meeting_!"

He sighed before leaning over to grab the seat belt for her, buckling her up tidily as she blushed heavily at their close proximity. "Stop worrying. The meeting is postponed until I get back to the office. I told them I had jet lag and needed to rest up," he chuckled quietly before looking at her to see her reaction.

She blinked before furrowing her eyebrows, "You're attending the meeting too? And _jet lag_? Oto is a mere two hours flight away from here!" she gave him a disbelieving look, more appropriately, she couldn't believe the company _fell for it_.

Sasuke just nodded casually closing his eyes, "I'm the heir to Uchiha Enterprises, Haruno, I'm in training thus I'm forced to attend all of my father's meetings with him," he spoke of it in a troubled voice, completely dismissing the jet lag topic she had asked him about.

Sakura groaned once more before giving him another accusing stare, "Where are you taking me then?"

He merely smirked at her, giving her a silent reply.

_You'll see._

* * *

The driver dropped them off at the curb of a street. Sakura blinked in surprise as she looked around her, getting off the cab, about to grab her duffel bag along with her when his voice broke through again for the umpteenth time that day. She nearly felt annoyed now. "No need. Leave them in the cab, you know where to bring them," he uttered the last bit to the driver who gave him a nod. He closed the door behind them and the cab took off once more.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, wanting to ask him where the driver was taking her stuff when the scenic street distracted her. She'd never been here before. The streets were filled with pedestrians, marble pavements made up the sidewalks and cute little shops, cafes, and stores lined up along the pavements. "Where is this place?" she murmured quietly to herself. Her eyes stopped roaming though, when they landed on a store piled with shelves and shelves of flowers outside.

Flowers of every kind and color and there was a woman taking care of them. When she felt herself being pushed gently, she turned to look at Sasuke who gave her a small smirk. "Walk," he instructed, and she did as he said without question this time. Her feet led her near the flower shop, and she was just about to turn around to ask him more questions when he walked passed her and into the shop. She froze for a bit, dumbstruck, wondering whether she should follow him or not inside the little flower shop, _Forget-Me-Not. _She inwardly smiled at the cute name and play of words.

She opted to wait for him patiently outside the shop, closing her eyes to take in the soft, floral scent of flowers and the peaceful yet busy atmosphere of the place. People bustled around her, couples, families, and friends hanging out casually. _Why did he take me here? _When she caught whiff of a particularly strong scent, her eyes snapped open in surprise before the sight of tuberoses. The bouquet of tuberoses was offered to her, wrapped nicely in white wrapping and secured by an equally red ribbon.

She accepted it shyly, her eyes trailing up to see him again. He was looking away from her, but she could still see the tinge of pink staining his cheeks. She smiled inwardly to herself before grabbing his hand, looking away from him haughtily as well. "..Thanks. Well, while we're here, let's make the best of it. We have 'jet lag,' anyway," there was a humorous tone stuck in her voice and she couldn't help but break a smile unintentionally.

Without further ado, he secured the hand she had thrown on his, and led her away from the flower shop. She nearly tripped on her booties as she hurried to catch up with his large strides. She gulped as she looked at his legs, one stride of his equaled at least three of her own strides, and she took _big_ strides.

"Wait up! I can't walk that fast!"

* * *

"Why did you take me here?" she mumbled as she swung her leg once more, sitting at the ledge of the rail overlooking the ocean. The sound of the waves calmed her as she took in the smell of the sand and water, the floral scent of her bouquet being caught as well. She closed her eyes peacefully, relaxing as she let the wind sweep her hair behind her, blowing softly. The man that stood beside her, ready to catch her if she was to fall over, just scoffed at her question.

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Because you do too many outrageous things!" she replied hastily, not waiting a second to retort to his own question. "So why did you take me here? An answer for an answer," her eyes opened, blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the sunlight. When it was quiet for a while, she turned to look at him, and parted her lips in surprise when she saw him gazing intently at her. "W-What? Answer!"

He let out a sigh, leaning against the rail, "That night..." she tensed up immediately when he mentioned it, "when we were going up to the hotel room. In the elevator, you told me many things, and I told you many things. We were caught up in each other so much, that I guess we ended up having sex because it was just scary how fast we connected. Talking to you nearly blew off all my stress and anger, having sex with you, was even _more_. It was different. Not like the other romps I had with unknown women. I wanted to know more about you, talk while thrusting into your body," she blushed heavily at his graphic description.

"I wanted to find out about your childhood, your adolescence, your early adulthood, to the present. Your smell, your beauty, your naivety, your innocence, your touch, your skin, your lips, your hands, I wanted to memorize and remember all of it. Hell, it's scary how much I'm telling you. I don't talk—I'm antisocial, but you...being around you makes me want to reveal every detail about myself until we both know everything about each other. I wasn't planning on letting you leave in the morning after that night. I wanted to talk more, make love to you over and over again until my dad heard us in the room next door," her eyes widened as she listened to him.

She stared at him, silent, not knowing how to respond. "I..." she closed her mouth, dumbstruck again. She was speechless, and it was amazing even to her because she was known for her nonstop blabbering yet this man made her shut up so fast. And it was the opposite for him, his mouth was always closed, but she made him yap on and on and on.

"I brought you here because you told me that you've always wanted to see the ocean, not just fly over it all the time."

She let out a sound of surprise, "You remember?" she asked him softly, her voice barely audible now, the wind coveting most of the noise surrounding them.

"I just said I'd remember it all, didn't I?" he let out a dark, amused chuckle, and she shivered when she felt his hand wrap around her waist. Sakura felt strange, sitting on the ledge with someone's arms around her. She could be pushed off any moment, but instead of feeling scared and paranoid, she felt _safe_.

It was like there was an instinct within her that told her he would never push her off.

Her joints relaxed as she held the bouquet in her lap, "I ran away because I was shocked," she let out a small laugh, "I couldn't remember the last time I had sex, and it was just surprising to think I actually did it with someone I barely knew. The last time I had sex was the last time I ever saw the face of my ex-lover. He'd cheated on me with a flipping _model_. I can understand why he would, but it still hurt like having someone stab you in the back," she confessed.

She froze entirely when she felt his arms tighten around her, he had shifted to stand directly behind her, his face resting on her back.

"Don't remember the last you were with him. Just remember the last time you were with _me_."

With his one sentence, she felt herself being pushed into a swarm of memories.

_His touch. His voice. His hands. All around her. _

_He was everywhere around her, inside her, she was surrounded by him. _

_Her senses dedicated wholly to him, him and him._

_Only him._

"You never got a good look at the flowers, did you?" he asked her nonchalantly, she snapped out of her thoughts to look at the bouquet in her arms. At his urging, she bent her head to inspect the bouquet thoroughly. She looked at him in confusion when she just saw the tuberoses. He rolled his eyes before picking up the bouquet, fingering through the tuberoses, her eyes catching his every movement before he finally pulled out...a red tulip.

He extended his hand, offering her the red tulip. She dumbly took it in her hands as she tried to register the meaning of it.

"Tuberoses stand for pleasure. But red tulips mean...a declaration of love," he mumbled the last part. She stared at him disbelievingly.

Without another thought, she threw her arms around his neck, jumping off the ledge and nearly banged his head down towards hers and—

caught him in a kiss.

* * *

She moaned as he ran his fingers through her hair, his tongue invading her mouth as his free hand roamed everywhere on her body. She broke free of their kiss, catching her breath as she looked at him.

"This time...this time, I won't run away."

His eyes darkened, clouded with desire as he caught her lips with his once again. "Ah!" she whimpered as his cold hands pushed her white tank top up, she helped him take off the tank top, never breaking their kiss as the cold air engulfed them both. The tank top was thrown off to the carpeted floor as he pushed her deeper into the bed. She moaned quietly as his tongue battled hers, twirling around each other's artfully. Their saliva mixed before they broke apart, a mere millimeter away, catching air as a thin strand of saliva was connected between their lips.

She mustered all the strength she had and pushed upwards, making him fall onto his back. He looked up at her in surprise as she sent him a small smile. "A wise man once told me," she murmured as she slipped his white polo off, marveling slightly at his toned abs and visible six pack. "When you encounter a one night stand," she continued, letting his hands reach up behind her back towards her bra clasp. She ran her hands down his chest once, caressing his abs before reaching further down.

They were so close, she could feel his hot husky breath, see the lust in his eyes, and it didn't take all that much effort to feel his now warm hands on her skin.

He could see the darkening jade of her eyes, feel her own breath on his neck, feel her hands on his skin.

"It's a sign that it's going to be _more_ than just a one night stand."

Her bra flew across the curtained room, dim lighting escaping through the window. His hands dropped down to her hips before grabbing them roughly, pushing them down.

Their eyes closed as he brought her crashing into another senseless kiss.

X

Sunlight hit threw the thin curtains and her jade green eyes slowly opened up to the sound of the hummingbirds outside. She could distinctly hear the sound of waves of the ocean outside of their hotel. Her eyes took in the scene, soft ivory curtains and coffee colored walls. Her clothes were strewn around the room, tank top and jacket lying on the floor, bra hanging off the armrest of the chair, and matching panties sitting at the floor of the chair.

Her jeans were at her foot, and her booties were kicked off randomly and far apart from each other. And of course- her precious bouquet of tuberoses and a single red tulip was resting on the couch. She shifted slightly in their bed as she saw the sight of his clothes lying around the room as well, and suddenly, she let out a small chuckle. The sound had moved her partner, and she turned her head slightly to see his face against her back, and underneath, the blankets, she felt his arms wrapped around her waist protectively. She smiled warmly before whispering.

"How nostalgic, this looks so familiar."

She hadn't expected for a reply but his voice drifted into her ears and she jumped a little, before relaxing when he caressed the skin near her hip. "It should. This is the same hotel," his voice was muffled by her skin but she understood what he said. She gaped a little as she took in the hotel room and memories of the night two weeks ago and the image of the past hotel room engulfed her mind.

The hotel rooms looked exactly alike, he was right—it was the same hotel. She blinked a little before shaking her head when she felt his hands sneakily trail near her chest. She sat up abruptly, sending him a disapproving look, yet there was humor glowing in her eyes. "No more! I'm worn out from last night! You're really violent when you get caught up, you know that?" she accused him as she pointedly stared around the place once more, feeling reassured when she saw her duffel bag laid innocently on the floor, next to his suitcase.

He grunted before opening his onyx eyes, seeing her bare back facing him. "I'll be gentle then," his voice was still husky with sleep as he drew two arms from the blanket to reach up to her shoulders, pushing her back onto the bed. She protested, struggling to sit back up again but his strength overcame hers, and she let out a gasp when he ran his hands up her thighs.

"Sasuke!" she called his name angrily this time, he was reluctant, but obeyed her orders, letting out a disappointed sigh as she got off the bed, exposed completely. She blushed as she felt his gaze on her, "Give me the blanket!" she ordered, he did no such thing though, and instead gave a leisurely smile as he openly watched her prance around the room in her glorious nakedness.

"You...you're such a pervert!" she yelled before grabbing her bra and panties from the couch and floor. She hastily put them on, disgusted at wearing the same pair of panties again, but she really had no choice. A beep was heard and both of their gazes went to the phone that was resting in her jacket's pocket, lying on the floor.

She gasped in horror, nearly falling to the floor to grab phone from the pocket, staring at the text message, terrified.

_Haruno Sakura! You and Uchiha Sasuke missed the meeting yesterday, simultaneously! Care to give me an explanation? _

The text message was from her dad.

She gave a frightened look at Sasuke, "My...my dad!" she sputtered as she dropped the phone, not even wanting to read the text message a second time.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he sat up in the bed, "Worry about that later, would you? Now, you have a man waiting for you in bed, come," he extended his arm, offering her his hand. She stared at his hand pointedly before scoffing, sticking her nose up in the air as she grabbed her tank top and jeans from the floor. He twitched, "_Sakura_."

She ignored him as she got dressed, no longer minding his infiltrating eyes anymore. She stopped in the midst of throwing on her tank top though when she caught sight of a white card lying on the table above her duffel bag and his suitcase. She pulled the tank top down before walking over to the table, picking up the card.

"Eh? Someone left a card here?" she voiced aloud, hearing him rustle out of the bed finally.

He stood behind her and she pretended not to notice he was butt naked. One of his arms wrapped around her slender waist while the other arm flipped open the card in her hand.

* * *

:. .:

_Yo!_

_It's Kakashi from _Labyrinth _in the Otogakure Airport! I hope you two lovebirds had a nice night!_

_I forgot to say earlier, but I'm also a taxi driver for the Konohagakure Airport. How do I fly from Oto to Konoha so fast? That's a secret! _

_Dropped your stuff off, Uchiha-sama!_

_And I told you that one night stands aren't just one night stands if you see them again, Sakura-chan._

_Teehee!_

—**Kakashi**

X

:. .:

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone! **

**(EDIT) The rating has been changed to M for safety!  
**

**I've had this idea going in my head for a while, but didn't have enough motivation to finish until today. Hehe, one day before Christmas, on Christmas Eve! I'll be back to edit any mistakes.  
**

**There's not going to be a sequel to this, because really, what more is there to say? (:  
**

**I had fun writing this oneshot, sprouting it from my crazy little perverted mind. Well, I always have enjoyed writing tiny little pointless scraps on SasuSaku. xD Hope you guys enjoyed it! :) **

Writers need reviewers. Readers need writers. So why don't you, a reader, become a reviewer, for the writer, pretty please?

_Lots of love,_

_XOXO Kaze-chan _


End file.
